


what yellow smells like

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: “So it was Force tricks,” Lando said, reaching up to fix one of the flowers that had started slipping from Luke's hair.Luke grinned, his heart thumping against his ribcage when Lando didn't move his hand away just yet. “Maybe a little.”





	what yellow smells like

**Author's Note:**

> i got a prompt from an anon..a While ago for something around that pic of mark hamill w all the flowers, so theres This, and also maybe a han/luke one coming in the future

Luke felt the approaching footsteps before he heard them.

He opened his eyes, squinting against the light after what had to have been a couple hours of meditating judging by where the sun had dipped in the sky, painting the grass and the trees faintly orange.

He couldn't feel them quite as clearly with his eyes open, too much input for the faint vibrations through the ground to be noticeable without looking for them.

He still hadn't been able to feel Han even with his eyes closed, and he had to let out a deep sigh before he could respond to Lando's, “There you are.”

He held his hand up in a wave, stiffly uncrossing his legs with a wince at the tightness in his hips from sitting in one position for so long, about to stand up before Lando sat down next to him.

“Is this where you go when you take off for a couple hours?”

Luke nodded and stretched his legs out in front of him. “It’s quiet here.”

“Not like you're getting that anywhere else,” Lando said, gesturing behind himself in the direction of the base.

Luke huffed a laugh, pinching and twisting a blade of grass between his fingertips, smudging the synthetic skin in green. “I don't think it ever gets quiet there.”

“It does not,” Lando agreed. “That all you're out here for?”

Luke shrugged; he knew it wasn't much of a secret, those hours spent away from base meditating, but he still hadn't mentioned that he was looking for something, too, not just connecting himself with the Force.

It felt like Lando knew anyway.

“It’s nice out here,” he said eventually. “There's so much color.”

“You could do with some of that,” Lando said, bumping his shoulder to Luke's and jerking his chin towards his shirt. “Looks like you're going to a funeral.”

Luke laughed and shook his head, bumping back against Lando's shoulder. “It’s either these or fatigues, I'm not really spoiled for choice.”

Lando nodded and leaned back against his hands.

He didn't say anything for a minute, the quiet a little less quiet with someone else there even before he asked, “Didn’t have too much of this back home, huh?”

Luke shook his head. “Sometimes it shook things up with another shade of beige, but that's about it.”

Lando grinned. “Color suits you better.”

Luke twisted another blade of grass between his fingertips, his chest suddenly feeling tingly.

“It even smells different,” he said, not sure what else to say.

“The air?”

“The colors,” Luke said with a shrug. “Like…” He looked around, his eyes stopping on a flower a little to his right. “Close your eyes.”

Lando raised an eyebrow, twisting around to face Luke, but he did it, and Luke reached over to pull the stalk from the ground.

“What’s that smell like?” he asked, holding it up towards Lando's face.

Lando tilted his head, his eyes still closed as he absently fidgeted with the grass under his hands. “Red.”

“It’s blue.”

Lando snorted, opening his eyes again and taking the flower from Luke before tucking it behind his ear. “Like you would be able to tell.”

“I’m serious,” Luke said, glancing behind him for another flower. “One more try.”

Lando shook his head to himself, but he closed his eyes, leaning in a little closer when Luke held it up. “Blue.”

“Purple.”

“I was pretty close,” Lando said, taking the second flower to tuck behind his other ear. “Still not sure I believe you, your turn.”

Luke bit back a grin and closed his eyes.

He heard the faint  _ snap _ of a flower being plucked from the ground, could smell Lando's soap behind the soft, “Yellow.”

“You're either cheating,” Lando said, tucking it into Luke's hair, “or you got lucky.”

Luke shook his head, his eyes still closed before he heard another  _ snap. _ “Blue.”

“Unbelievable,” Lando mumbled, covering Luke's eyes with his palm after he stuck the next flower in by the first one. “Okay,  _ now.” _

Luke paused at the next  _ snap, _ a little quieter than the first two.

“That’s just grass.”

“You heard that,” Lando said, still not moving his hand from Luke's eyes. “This one.”

“Pink.”

Lando dropped his hand from Luke's face with an exaggerated groan, tossing the last flower into Luke's lap. 

“Force tricks.”

Luke smiled and shook his head, fidgeting the petals between his fingers. “It just smelled pink.” 

“It just  _ smelled pink,” _ Lando repeated. “Lot going on in that noggin of yours.”

Luke shrugged and lay back in the grass, checking that it hadn't jostled the flowers from his hair.

“That would look pretty comfortable without all the dirt.”

“It’s not that bad,” Luke said. “Mostly the bugs you need to worry about.”

“Ugh,” Lando muttered, shifting from side to side to check that there was nothing crawling on him. “Really didn't miss those on Cloud City.”

“Too high up?”

“Unless something came in with a supply shipment,” Lando said. “Which did happen once, it was awful.”

“Oh, no,” Luke said, trying not to laugh before he added, “There’s a beetle on your leg, by the way.”

Lando looked down to the side that Luke couldn't have seen and swished it off with a grimace. “Not even going to ask.”

Luke raised an eyebrow, biting back a smile until Lando huffed and looked down at the beetle crawling away through the grass.

“Actually,” he said, “I am.”

“You can feel it,” Luke said. “I mean.  _ I _ can, at least, through the Force. If you know how to look.”

“So it  _ was _ Force tricks,” Lando said, reaching up to fix one of the flowers that had started slipping from Luke's hair.

Luke grinned, his heart thumping against his ribcage when Lando didn't move his hand away just yet. “Maybe a little.”

He had to stifle a shiver when Lando's fingertips brushed over his cheekbone when he finally pulled back.

“No cheating this time,” he said, reaching behind him before pointedly blinking at Luke.

He shuffled around to face him and closed his eyes, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands as he waited for the smell of something sweet and tingly.

“Purple.”

“I'm really not going to get one up on you, am I?”

Luke grinned again, his eyes still closed as he waited for the next  _ snap _ of a flower being pulled from the ground.

His eyes opened with a sharp inhale when he felt Lando's lips against his own instead, that same smile that made his chest warm even when he wasn't feeling it before Lando pulled back a couple seconds later.

“Alright,” Luke said, pulling in a deep breath to try to force his heartbeat slow. “You got me that time.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi!  
> im working on an Original Thing right now but alternating between that and fics so i can still stay at least somewhat actively posting, so send me prompts!!


End file.
